Was passiert wenn man einen Espada bei sich daheim aufnimmt?
by Mangosaft
Summary: Ichigo gewinnt den Kampf gegen Grimmjow in Las Noches. Aber irgendwie kann er ihn dort nicht einfach sterben lassen und beschließt kurzerhand ihn mit sich nach Hause zu nehmen. Grimmjow muss sich dem neuen Leben anpassen, auch wenn er nicht so recht will. Mit der Zeit gewöhnt er sich daran, aber auch an Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Blut spritzte. Kein laut drang aus seiner Kehle. Zu stolz war er bis zum Ende zuzugeben, dass es ihm weh tat. Das Zanpakuto des Shinigamis hatte eine tiefe Wunde in das Fleisch des Espadas geschnitten. Die Sicht verschwamm und Grimmjow fiel zu Boden. Sein warmes Blut breitete sich schnell auf dem sandigen Untergrund aus und versickerte. Grimmjows Gestalt versiegelte sich wieder in sein Zanpakuto. Und er sah wieder „normal" aus. Er atmete schwer und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Dann ersuchte er sich ein letztes Mal aufzubäumen. Er stemmte die Arme in den Sand und zittrig konnte er sich auf die Beine stellen. Noch mehr Blut trat aus den Wunden und verfärbten den Boten in einen dunkelroten Teppich  
„Grimmjow, es reicht. Du hast verloren..." sagte Ichigo. Der blauhaarige hustete Blut.  
„ich bin... noch nicht tot...!" Er wollte Ichigo schlagen. Ihn fertig machen, zerreißen. Ihn vernichten. Aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr in seinem Körper übrig. Zu viel hatte er für den Kampf mit dem orangehaarigen aufgebraucht. Grimmjow brach zusammen. Ichigo wollte ihn stützen und fing ihn auf. Der sexta Espada hatte bereits das Bewusstsein verloren. Der Shinigami sah ihn einige Zeit an. Orihime müsste doch noch da oben stehen, oder? Er blickte nach oben. Aber dort war niemand zu sehen.  
„Kurosaki-kuuun~!" kam es hinter ihm. Orihime und Nel kamen angerannt.  
„Itsygoooo!" heulte die ehemalige Espada und sprang ihn halbwegs um.  
„Nel-san. Kurosaki-kun ist verletzt, du... Sie... du tust ihm weh!" jammerte das Mädchen. Nel umarmte ihn nur noch fester, sodass dieser vor Schmerzen auf keuchte.  
„ist.. ist Grimmjow-san...? fragte sie zögernd.  
„Nein.. Orihime.. kannst du ihn bitte heilen?" sie sah ihn geschockt an. Klar, sie würde sofort helfen und heilen, aber dann würde der Espada wieder nur drauf und dran zu sein, Ichigo zu töten. Aber so konnte Hilfe nicht abschlagen. Seufzend nickte sie. Sie rief ihre kleinen „Helferchen! und heilte die kleinen Wunden ganz, und die große nur ein bisschen. Ihre Kräfte waren nicht unendlich, und sie war schon ziemlich erschöpft danach. Zudem wollte sie nicht, dass Grimmjow sofort wieder fit war. Dafür hatte er zu viel Schlimmes getan. Sie wandte sich zu Ichigo um und heilte mit den letzten Kräften seine ötzlich tauchte ein Senkaimon geöffnet. Heraus traten die Kommandanten der 11 Division un der 6. Kenpachi Zaraki und Kuchiki Byakuya. Ichigo drehte sich zu Orihime und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie schien zwar nicht ganz begeistert, aber sie nickte.

NACH DEM KAMPF GEGEN AIZEN, GIN etc. (Zeitsprung :D)

Ichigo spürte, wie langsam seine Shinigamikräfte wichen. Er fühlte sich etwas geschwächt, und dieses Gefühl nahm mit jeder Minute zu, doch er ging trotzdem mit Orihime zurück nach Las Noches. Etwas bestimmtes lag dort noch und wartete nur darauf abgeholt zu werden. Dieses etwas war Grimmjow. Bewusstlos lag er immer noch dort, wo Ichigo und Orihime ihn liegen gelassen hatten.  
„Kurosaki-kun... Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine er ist trotzdem immer noch unser Feind..."Aber er lächelte das Mädchen nur an.  
„Mag sein, aber ich denke nicht dass jeder so sich abquälen sollte. Er hat schwere Verletzungen und diese sind eigentlich alle von mir. Er soll nicht an sowas sterben." Da hatte Ichigo recht. Er hob ihn auf und lief mit Grimmjow über der Schulter durch das Senkaimon, das Urahara für ihn geöffnet hatte. Kisuke wusste was dieser vor hatte, fand es aber nicht in Orndung. Dennoch stand er in Ichigos Schuld. Jedenfalls hatte er das Gefühl. Zudem war es Ichigos letzter Wunsch, da er sich bald in einen normalen Menschen wieder verwandeln würde. Urahara hatte den orangehaarigen aber gewarnt. Liefe irgendetwas aus dem Ruder, würde er nicht zögern ihn zu vernichten.  
Daheim angekommen schloss Orihime Ichigo die Tür auf. Es war stockdunkel und er hatte im wahrsten Sinne der Worte, die Hände voll. Er bedankte und verabschiedete sich von ihr. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, lies er Grimmjow sachte auf sein Bett nieder. Seine Klamotten waren noch blutgetränkt und von Staub und Schmutz verdreckt. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als ihm die Sachen zu wechseln. Als Grimmjow sein „Jäckchen" losgeworden war, musste Ichigo schwer schlucken. Eine riesige Wunde erstreckt sich von der Grimmjows Schulter bis zum seinem Becken. Er wusste, dass dies sein Werk war. Ichigo wusch die Wunde aus und desinfizierte sie anschließend. Als der Patient verbunden war sank er erschöpft auf die Knie. So anstrengend hatte er sich dies nicht gerade vorgestellt. Müde sah er Grimmjow an, wie er auf seinem Bett lag. Friedliche und entspannte Gesichtszüge, die man ihm nie angetraut hätte. Ichigo lächelte. Der sexta Espada konnte also doch anders . Seine sonst so verbissene Art und seine Dickköpfigkeit waren verlogen. Weg. Was da lag, war der ruhige und schlafende/bewusstlose Körper des türkishaarigen Grimmjows.

* * *

So, erstes Kapitel ist oben, ich hoffe euch gefällt die ff. Der Titel der ff gefällt mir selber nicht so wirklich, hab Probleme mit der Auswahl. Vielleicht änder ich ihn später im Laufe der geschichte noch.

Würde mich über Reviews freuen~


	2. Chapter 2

Vogelgezwitscher. Ichigo öffnete langsam seine Augen. Schon seit zwei tagen lag Grimmjow jetzt auf Ichigos Bett und schlief. Der Orangehaarige hatte sich ein Futon geholt und darauf übernachtet. Täglich hatte er die Verbände Grimmjows gewechselt. Und jetzt war wieder Zeit dafür. Er gähnte noch herzhaft als er aufstand und zu seinem Bett torkelte. Ichigo hatte in einem Karton frisches Verbandszeug gelagert. Aus diesem fischte er eine neue Packung heraus und, riss die Folie ab und legte die Rolle neben den Blauhaarigen aufs Bett. Vorsichtig hob er den verletzten Körper an, entfernte die Verbandsklammer von den weißen Streifen und fing an ihn neu zu bandagieren. Als er fertig war, schaute er sich die Wunde an. Gut. Noch etwas Schorf hing hier und da, aber keine offenen Wunden mehr. Die Verletzung schien wirklich gut zu verheilen. Ichigo musste lächeln. Die Arbeit schien sich zu lohnen. Der Orangehaarige stutzte. Hatte sich Grimmjow gerade bewegt? Er stand vom Bett auf und schmiss den alten Verband in den Müll.  
„Grimmjow?" fragte er. Keine Reaktion. Bestimmt hatte sich Ichigo dies nur eingebildet. Er seufzte, warf noch einmal einen Blick zu seinem Bett und ging dann hinunter in die Küche. Niemand war daheim, da Isshin mir seinen Töchtern Karin und Yuzu einen Ausflug machen wollte. Sie würden erst gegen Nachmittag wieder da sein. Der ehemalige Shinigami öffnete den Kühlschrank und fand ein paar Onigiri Auf dem Teller klebte ein Zettel

Für Ichi,  
lass es dir schmecken!  
Yuzu

„Danke" murmelte er, nahm den Teller heraus und ging wieder die Treppe hinauf zu seinem Zimmer. Er öffnete die Tür. Dem Orangehaarigen stockte der Atem. Das Bett war leer. Der Teller entglitt seinen Händen und fiel zu Boden, zerbrach aber nicht. Er bückte sich und hob ihn samt Onigiri wieder auf, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von dem Bett ab. Hatte er sich das vorhin wirklich nur eingebildet? Aber wenn Grimmjow nicht in seinem Bett war, wo war er dann? Ichigo stellte den Teller auf den Schreibtisch ab.  
„Grimmjow?" fragte er vorsichtig. Keine Reaktion. Er ging zu dem Schiebeschrank in dem Rukia damals gehaust hatte. Leer.  
„Grimmjow!" rief er erneut aber etwas lauter. Das Fenster war noch zu. Der Espada musste also noch hier im Haus sein.  
„Grim-" Eine Hand verhinderte ihn am weiter reden. Entsetzt riss Ichigo die Augen auf.  
„Halt die Klappe, du nervst!" Grimmjows Stimme! Ichigo entfernte sich aus Sicherheitsgründen etwas von dem Blauhaarigen.  
„Was soll das alles Shini- ….?" Grimmjow sah den Menschen vor sich an, der ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen anschaute.  
„Ah... zum Glück geht es dir besser. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht." Ichigo lächelte leicht.  
„Du.. was ist passiert?" raunte Grimmjow ihm z.  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Dein Reiatsu... Oi!" er packte Ichigo am Kragen.  
„Was geht hier ab? Wieso bin ich hier? Und was ist mit deinem Reiatsu passiert?!" Ichigo ergriff vorsichtig die Hand des Espadas und riss sich sachte von ihm los.  
„Hmm... ich konnte dich nicht sterben lassen, also hab ich dich mitgenommen. Ich hab kein Reiatsu mehr, weil ich kein Shinigami mehr bin. Und jetzt setz dich hin. Ich will sehen, wie es deinen Wunden geht." Ichigo hatte sich derweilen auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl gesetzt und die Kiste mit den Verbändern auf den Boden gestellt.  
„Wie du siehst und auch fühlst, ich bin ein Mensch."  
„Hör auf mich zu verarschen!" fauchte der Blauhaarige Espada. Ichigo lächelte nur. Er meinte es ernst. Grimmjow sah ihn unsicher an.  
„Du lügst! Du willst bloß nicht kämpfen weil du angst hast, gegen mich zu verlieren!" Ichigo senkte seinen Blick. Er wollte ihm also nicht glauben. Kein Wunder. Immerhin waren sie ja Feinde.  
„Denk was du willst, Grimmjow." Damit packte er ihn an den Schultern und drückte ihn aufs Bett. Grimmjow starrte ihn immer noch ungläubig an. Ichigo fing nochmals an, die Verbände abzuwickeln. Etwas Blut kam durch den verband hindurch. Wahrscheinlich war eine seiner Wunden wieder aufgeplatzt.  
„So ruhig Grimmjow. Das kennt man ja gar nicht von dir." Ehe er sich versah, schlug Grimmjow ihm die Hände weg.  
„Hör auf damit!"

„Schau nicht so blöd! Ich lass mich doch nicht von einem Shinigami verarzten!"  
„Dann ist es doch in Ordnung." meinte Ichigo und griff wieder nach dem Verband um ihn weiter ab zurollen. Abermals wurden seine Hände weg geschlagen.  
„Ich brauch das nicht!" giftete der Verletzten"Du bist verdammt nochmal Dickköpfig... Jetzt mach ich das schon länger als zwei tage, du beschwerst dich nicht und auf einmal klagst du darüber, dass ich mich um dich kümmere..." Ichigo seufzte und hob die Arme. Er stand auf und warf Grimmjow einen Waschlappen zu.  
„Dann wasch dir die Wunden eben selber." Desinfektionsspray folgte dem Waschlappen.  
„Und vergiss nicht zu desinfizieren." Ichigo bückte sich und kramte einen neuen verband heraus. Auch dieser flog in hohem Boden zu Grimmjow aufs Bett.  
„Und verbinden nicht vergessen..."  
„HÖR AUF MIR ZU SAGEN, WAS ICH ZU TUN HABE!"  
„Schrei nicht so herum. Nebenan liegen Patienten." grummelte Ichigo.  
„Tche..." Grimmjow fasste nichts an, was ihm von Ichigo gegeben wurde.  
„Man bist du eitel... Komm ich machs..." Ichigo ging zu seinem Bett, kniete sich vor Grimmjow hin und fing an die Wunde zu waschen.  
„A.. Au! HEY! Lass das!"  
„nicht so empfindlich! Als du gepennt hast, hast du keinen Mucks von dir gegeben..."  
„Soll.. soll das heißen, dass du DAS zwei Tage schon gemacht hast bei mir?!" Grimmjow zog die Stirn in Falten.  
„..." ein Nicken von Seitens Ichigo. Grimmjow gab keinen Ton mehr von sich. Zugeben dass es ihm wehtat? NIEMALS! Also hieß es klappe halten und dies über sich ergehen lassen. Nach fünf Minuten war Ichigo fertig und stand auf.  
„Willst du ein Onigiri?" fragte er ihn höflich.  
„*Grml... hab kein Hunger..." Okay, dann eben nicht  
*Grimmjows Magen grummelt*  
„Sicher?" Ichigo grinste ihn leicht schief an.  
„Ich bring dich m, Teme(Bastard, Mistkerl)...!" Grimmjow stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Als Ichigo ihm eins hinhielt, nahm er es an, würdigte aber während er aß Ichigo keines Blickes. Der Orangehaarige lächelte. Er schaute ihm beim Essen zu.  
„Wieso.. wieso hilfst du mir eigentlich? Wieso hättest du mich nicht einfach sterben lassen können?!" Ichigo schaute ihn erstaunt an. Mit dieser frage hatte er gerade am wenigsten gerechnet.  
„Weil ich das nicht wollte..."  
„Ahja, und wieso nicht d.. hattest ge... gew.. gewonnen..." Ein bitterer Blick schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Espadas. Irgendwie tat es Ichigo weh ihn so zu sehen. Aber wieso? Auch er senkte seinen Blick. /Grimmjow.../ Wollte er wirklich lieber sterben, als von Ichigo gerettet zu werden?


	3. Chapter 3

Wieso.. wieso hilfst du mir eigentlich? Wieso hättest du mich nicht einfach sterben lassen können?!" Ichigo schaute ihn erstaunt an. Mit dieser frage hatte er gerade am wenigsten gerechnet.  
„Weil ich das nicht wollte..."  
„Ahja, und wieso nicht d.. hattest ge... gew.. gewonnen..." Ein bitterer Blick schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Espadas. Irgendwie tat es Ichigo weh ihn so zu sehen. Aber wieso? Auch er senkte seinen Blick. /Grimmjow.../ Wollte er wirklich lieber sterben, als von Ichigo gerettet zu werden?

"Du hattest doch schon verloren. Gesteh's dir doch ein Grimmjow." meinte Ichigo in ruhigem Ton. Im Gegensatz dazu sprang Grimmjow auf und packte ihn am Arm.  
"WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN?" Ichigo drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm.  
"Soll das heißen, dass ich schwach bin?" brauste der Espada auf. Ichigo löste mit seiner Hand Grimmjows Griff und lächelte ihn an.  
"Weißt du überhaupt, wie der Kampf ausgegangen ist?" Grimmjow schaute sich wild um. Irgendetwas schien er zu suchen.  
"Wo ist mein Schwert!?" Ichigo deutete auf den Wandschrank. Grimmjow stutzte. War dies eine Falle?  
"Grimmjow, ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich kann mich nicht wehren."  
"Wieso hast du mich verschont verdammt nochmal? Lieber würde ich sterben, als vom Fein Mitleid zu bekommen und dann auch noch behandelt zu werden!" Ichigo ging zu dem Schrank, holte das Schwert von Grimmjow heraus. Grimmjow ging von seiner Haltung in Verteidigungsposition über. Der Orangehaarige drehte das Schwert um, sodass der Griff zu Grimmjow zeigte.  
"Hier nimm. Schlachte mich ab, wenn du meinst, dass es dir besser gehen wird. Ich bin unten, mach was zu essen." Da Grimmjow sich nicht bewegte, legt Ichigo das Schwert auf sein Bett ab, schaute Grimmjow noch einmal kurz mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an, drehte sich dann um und ging aus dem Zimmer. Wieso lächelte dieser Bengel ihn immer so an? Das war so... Ekelhaft! Er nahm das Schwert und ging hinter Ichigo hinter her. Aber er kam nicht weit. Im Flur schon blieb er stehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo Ichigo war. Er konnte sein Reiatsu nicht spüren. Verflucht! Dann hörte er von unten klirren, etwas auf den Boden zerschellen, vielleicht Glas oder so und dann ein poltern. Da musste der Shinigami sein! Sofort rannte er die Treppe runter, aber er fand Ichigo nirgends. Doch lies Grimmjow seine Deckung nicht fallen. Es könnte ja eine Falle sein, und der Feind würde hinter eine Ecke hervorspringen können. Dann sah er die Küche. Hinter dem Tresen sah er einen Fuß hervorragen. Da war der Junge also. Als er um den Tresen herum ging, lag Ichigo auf dem Boden, neben dran Scherben. Grimmjow lies das Schwert sinken. Hatte sich der Shinigami verletzt? Er hob ihn mit einer Hand am Kragen auf und schaute ihn an. Schien, als ob er schlafen würde. Es machte dem Blauhaarigen keinen Spaß jemanden zu töten, wenn er schlief oder nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Er wollte eine Revange. Er lies diese Niederlage nicht auf sich sitzen. Das verletzte seinen Ego. Er warf sich den bewusstlosen oder schlafenden Ichigo über die Schulter, das furchtbar schmerzte, da seine Wunde wieder aufging. Aber ihn juckte das gerade weniger. Der Bengel sollte schnell gesund werden und anständig sterben! Durch Grimmjows Hände! Aizen-sama würde sich freuen. Und Ulquiorra würde ihn nicht mehr auf den Geist gehen. Der Shinigami würde durch ihn sterben, das war schon genug um Grimmjows Kampfgeist wieder zu warf den Jungen aufs Bett und setzte sich auf den Boden. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er hatte keine Ahnung wann er aufwachen würde, und dann auch nicht mal, ne Ahnung, ob beide in Topform wären um sich die Köpfe einzuschlagen. Er schaute sich das Zimmer an. Nichts weckte sein Interesse. Da läutete es kurz und der Espada zuckte heftig zusammen. Was war denn DAS bitte schön gewesen? Er packte Panthera und schaute aus dem Fenster. Da stand jemand unten an der Tür. Wollte die Person rein? Er schaute zu Ichigo, der sich immer noch nicht regte. Es klingelte erneut und wiedermals zuckte er zusammen. Verdammt was ist das für ein scheiß klingeln?  
"Kurosaki-kuuun~?" rief ein Mädchen nach oben. Diese bescheuerte Stimme kannte Grimmjow. Das war die Tussi. Die wo immer"Kurosaki-kuuun~" jammerte. Die mit den heil- WARTE! Perfekt! Er rannte die Treppe hinunter, das Schwert in der Hand. Er riss die Tür auf .  
"IchigOH MEIN GOTT!" quietschte sie los als sie Grimmjow sah. Dieser lächelte sie teuflisch an.  
"So sieht man sich wieder." er packte das Orihime am Arm. Entsetzt und erschrocken schaute sie in Grimmjows Gesicht. Ihm ging es also gut, aber wo war Ichigo? Konnte es sein, dass er... Nein! Das würde er doch nicht. Okay er WÜRDE aber... das konnte sie sich gerade nicht vorstellen. Grimmjow zerrte sie die Treppe hoch und schubste sie in das Zimmer rein.  
"Los, heil ihn!"  
"Was? schon wieder? Du wirst ihn doch nur noch einmal versuchen zu töten! Grimmjow es.. es ist vorbei! Aizen ist besiegt!" Er kam ihr beängstigend näher.  
"Hast du was gesagt!?" Orihime hielt die Luft an.  
"Wie kannst du nur Grimmjow! Ichigo hat dich gerettet! Er wollte dass du nicht stirbst, und dann willst du ihn noch weiter töten, obwohl ihr, ihr Espadas mit Aizen den Krieg verloren habt! Begreifst du das denn nicht? Ichigo hat gewonnen in dem er seine Shinigamikräfte hat aufgeben müssen! Er ist njetzt nru noch ein Mensch! Er kann nicht mehr gegen dich kämpf-"  
"HALTS MAUL! Dann wird er eben so kämpfen! ich will meine Revange haben!"Orihime ging auf Ichigo zu.  
"Ichigo hat sich rund um die Uhr um dich gekümmert, und dein Dank ist es ihn ohnmächtig zu schlagen oder was?"  
"Ich hab nichts gemacht! Er ist zusammengeklappt oder so."  
"Sie schaute sich Ichigo genauer an.  
"Er hat sich überanstrengt, er hat kaum geschlafen. Ich bin nur hier her gekommen, weil ich ihm was zu Essen vorbeibringen wollte... Wenn du ihm nur ein Haar krümmst dann...  
""Dann was? Jagst du deine Fliegen auf mich?"  
"Das sind keine Fliegen!"  
"...Ich gehe... lass Ichigo ja in Frieden!" Sie ging zur Tür. Glaub mir, du wirst es bereuen! Du bist der einzige Espada, der noch am Leben ist. Sei ihm Dankbar, dass er sich dafür eingesetzt hatte, dass du überlebst. Machst du nur einen Fehler, wird Urahara-san kommen und dich... dich.. auslöschen... Mach keinen Unsinn, wenn du noch am leben hängst,dass dir Ichigo sozusagen geschenkt hat." Damit schlug sie die Tür zu. Das Bento das sie mitgebracht hatte stand auf dem lies Grimmjow und Ichigo alleine zurück. Sie wusste, dass das gefährlich war, aber hoffte sie, dass Grimmjow sich Gedanken machen würde. Und das tat er auch.


	4. Chapter 4

/Man, was ist denn mit der los? Was fällt der eigentlich ein mit mir so zu reden?/ Grimmjow grummelte herum und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch von Ichigo. Der Espada tippte ungeduldig und nervös mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum. Dieser Penner sollte endlich wieder aufwachen.  
"Wach auf, wach auf wach auf..." murmelte er ungeduldig vor sich hin. Gelangweilt, weil Ichigo immer noch nicht aufwachen wollte, schaute er sich den Schreibtisch näher an. Ein Bild stand darauf. Eine junge Frau und ein kleiner Junge mit orangenen Haaren. Das war Ichigo mit seiner Mutter. Ein paar Bücher lagen offen auf dem Tisch herum und ein offenes Heft. Grimmjow nahm es in die Hand und schaute es sich an.  
"Wasn das fürn Gekrakel?" auf einmal hörte er, wie von unten die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Ihn interessierte das weniger. Er versuchte die Zeichen zu entziffern erkannte aber nichts (da er das Heft auf dem Kopf rum hielt).Jemand kam die Treppe hoch, Grimmjow ignorierte es, wartete er doch nur ungeduldig dadurch, dass der Orangehaarige aufwachen würde. Unruhig wippte er vor und zurück.  
"Ichigoooooooooo~" die Zimmertür wurde aufgerissen und ein kleines Mädchen mit hellbraunen Haaren kam herein. Sie verstummte, als sie Grimmjow sah.  
"Man, was fürn nerviges Gebrüll hier..." er bohrte sich mit dem Finger im Ohr rum. /Gott, solche lauten Organe musste wohl jeder Mensch haben hier. So nervig.../ er verdrehte die Augen  
"Oh, hat Ichigo Besuch? Hallo, ich bin Yuzu" Grimmjow wippte immer noch ungeduldig vor und zurück.  
"Hallo?" sie tippte Grimmjow am Arm an. Dieser zuckte erschrocken zurück.  
"Was zum!?" Er schaute sie entgeistert an.  
"Oh, entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."  
"Wieso.. wieso kannst du mich sehen?" er ging einen Schritt zurück.  
"Wieso sollte ich dich nicht sehen?" fragte sie lachend. "Schläft Ichigo?  
"Er... er ist zusammengebrochen oder so... Wer bist du!" Grimmjow griff langsam hinter sich und umschloss den Griff Panthera's  
"Ich bin wie gesagt Yuzu, Ichis kleine Schwester." Er hatte also eine kleine Schwester. Soso... Aber wieso konnte sie ihn sehen? Ichigo konnte ihn sehen schön, er war ja auch ein Shinigami. Aber wieso dann das nervige Schreibündel da?  
"Yuzu?" gähnend und Haare strubbelnd wachte Ichigo auf und setzte sich hin. Da riss er die Augen auf.  
"Grimmjow mach das Schwert weg! Sofort!" brüllte er durchs Zimmer. Yuzu zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
"Shinigami!" brüllte Grimmjow zurück.  
"Endlich bist du wach, los, mach dich bereit!"  
"Warte Grimmjow, ich meine Yuzu... Ähm... Da..."  
"Ich weiß dass er dich gefunden hat, ihr seid Freunde, ne?"  
"Was...?" er schaute Yuzu ungläubig an. Sie konnte ihn sehen? Wieso dass den? Warte, wieso konnte er ihn überhaupt sehen? Er war doch jetzt wieder ein normaler Mensch! Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.  
"Oi, Shinigami!"  
"Grimmjow wie oft noch ich bin keiner mehr, und nimm das Schwert weg." Yuzu schaute Grimmjow an und sah das Schwert, sie hielt die Luft an.  
"Grimmjow... bitte..." murrend legte er Panthera zur Seite.  
"Wage ja nicht sie anzugreifen."  
"Wieso sollte ich sie angreifen wenn du hier das Opfer sein solltest." er grummelte vor sich hin. Dann packte er Yuzu am Arm und zerrte sie zu sich. Ichigo sprang aus Reflex auf.  
"Wieso kann mich dieses Weib da sehen!?" fauchte er ihn an.  
"Ichi...go?" Yuzu schaute zwischen beiden mit Angst in den Augen hin und her.  
"Lass sie los Grimmjow... sie tut dir nichts... genauso wie i-"  
"VERSTEHST DU IMMER NOCH NICHT? ICH WILL REVANGE! ICH WILL DICH ZERSTÖREN, DICH IN STÜCKE REISSEN UND AUFSCHLITZEN DASS DAS BLUT NUR SO RAUSQUILLT." er schrie das halbe Haus zusammen. Yuzu zitterte.  
"Grimmjow..." Ichigo schaute ihn traurig an.  
"Lass uns den Kampf wiederholen. Diesmal verlier ich nicht!"  
"Bitte lass meine Schwester los, sie hat damit nichts zu tun!" Grimmjow sah ihn doof an.  
"Erst wenn du zusagst."  
"Okay, aber lass sie los!" Ichigo schaute ihn traurig an  
"Los, verwandel dich und lass es uns zu Ende bringen." Er stieß Yuzu von sich, die auf den Boden fiel. Ichigo fasste sie und nahm sie hinter sich in Schutz.  
"Grimmjow... darf ich dir noch was erzählen bevor ... du mich tötest?" Yuzu schaute ihn komisch an. Was ging bei den beiden vor? Wieso töten?  
"...na gut, aber mach kurz." brummte er.  
"Oh Gott, Ichigo der hat n Loch im Bauch!" Ichigo nickte nur.  
"Grimmjow... es ist vorbei, glaub mir. Aizen ist bezwungen, Du bist der einzige der noch lebt."  
"GOTTVERDAMMT WIESO!? Wieso hast du mich dann bitte nicht wie alle anderen auch getötet?" brauste der Espada auf. Ihm war gerade egal, ob alle anderen tot waren, er wollte nur wissen,wieso er nicht mit den anderen verrecken konnte. Wusste der Shinigami etwa nicht, was für eine Schande es war?  
"...Ich konnte dich nicht sterben lassen Grimmjow... Ich... Ich konnte einfach nicht..." schon ging der Teufel mit Grimmjow durch wütend packte er Ichigo an den Haaren und zog ihn zu sich. Yuzu rutschte erschrocken nach hinten zurück. Was war hier bloß los?  
"Doch! meine Fresse, lass mich einfach sterben. Hast du ne Ahnung was das für ne Schande ist? Vom Feind verschont und dann auch noch geheilt zu werden? Aizen-sama wird mich deswegen töten. Du hast also nichts davon! Nur ich hab dann größere Probleme als du!" Ichigo schloss die Augen. Hatte er ihm denn nicht zugehört?  
"Aizen ist jetzt in der Soul Society... Im Gefängnis oder so, ihn gibt es fürs erste nicht mehr. Du bist wirklich der einzige der noch am Leben ist.  
"Wo ist Ulquiorra das Arschloch?"  
"..." Ichigo wandte sein Kopf von Grimmjow weg.  
"DU hast IHN getötet?"  
"Nein! ...Nicht wirklich.. Nicht wirklich ich...Er hat sich aufgelöst... Grimmjow hör mir bitte fertig zu!" der Blauhaarige wollte aber nicht und hielt ihm die Klinge an den Hals.  
"Los, mach schon! Shinigami, ich will gegen dich kämpfen." Ichigo schloss die Augen und stand auf, die Klinge immer noch am Hals. Er bedachte seinen Gegenüber mit einem freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck und lächelte wieder.  
"Ich kann nicht Grimmjow, ich bin ein normaler Mensch. Spürst du etwa noch Reiatsu bei mir?" Grimmjow wusste natürlich, dass Ichigo im Moment kein Reiatsu hatte, aber er blieb sturköpfig. Ichigo streckte seine Hand nach dem bandagierten Oberkörper von Grimmjow aus.  
"Deine Wunden sind aufgegangen..." er ging zu der Kiste mit den Bandagen und holte ein neues heraus.  
"Können wir nicht normal reden? Ich tu dir nichts, und beissen tu ich auch nicht. versprochen." lächelte er weiter.  
"Shinigami! Wir sind Feinde, ich lass mich nicht noch einmal von dir behandeln, spinn' ich oder was?"  
"KANNST DU EINMAL MEIN ANGEBOT ANNEHMEN, OHNE RUMZUMAULEN!?" brüllte Ichigo jetzt ihn an. Grimmjow schaute ihn daraufhin verwundert an, denn er wusste nicht, dass er so schreien konnte. Er blieb stumm. Yuzu hatte Tränen in den Augen und hatte sich auf dem Bett zusammengekauert. So kannte sie ihren Bruder nicht. Natürlich stritt er sich tagtäglich mit ihrem Vater, aber so schreiend hatte sie ihn noch nicht erlebt.  
"Du... bist also wirklich... kein Shinigami mehr...?" fragte Grimmjow zur Vergewisserung. Ichigo nickte.  
"Wie oft denn noch" genervt schaute er ihn an und warf ihm die Bandage zu.  
"Machs halt selber, wenn ichs schon nicht machen darf." Grimmjow schien nachzudenken, legte das Verbandszeug auf den Schreibtisch und auch sein Schwert.  
"ich frag dich noch einmal. Wieso tust du das für mich, obwohl ich dich dauernd versuche zu töten? Und wieso kannst du mich sehen wenn du doch ein Mensch bist? Wieso das Gör da auch?" Wirklich viele Fragen stellte er dem Jungen. Aber er wusste selber keine Antwort auf all diese Fragen. Er wusste nicht, wieso er ihn gerettet hatte,er wusste auch nicht wieso er und seine Schwester Yuzu Grimmjow sehen konnten, obwohl sie doch Menschen waren. Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.  
"Verstehe..." Grimmjow ging zu dem Bett auf dem Yuzu saß, die panisch davon heruntersprang. Ichigo beobachtete jeden seiner Schritte. Der Espada setzte sich darauf hin und entfernte das Verbandzeug mit seinem Schwert, wobei Ichigo ihn komisch anschaute.  
"Warte ich helf- Ah nein..."  
"Schon okay... Ich.. mach nichts..." Was? hatte sich Ichigo gerade verhört? Der Espada, der sich sträubte wie noch was lies so etwas zu? Ichigo ging zu Grimmjow und nahm das Schwert. Grimmjow schaute ihn dabei böse an.  
"Keine Angst, ich leg dein Panthera nur weg." und damit legte er es auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Mit einer Schere entfernte er die Bandagen die blutgetränkt waren.  
"Wieso sind die Wunden wieder aufgegangen? Vorhin waren die doch schon recht gut verheilt?"  
"Ich.. hab dich über die Schulter geworfen als du bewusstlos oder so warst um die Treppe nach oben zu gehen." antwortete ihm der Arrancar.  
"Yuzu?" der Orangehaarige drehte sich zu seiner kleinen Schwester um. Diese saß ängstlich in einer Ecke.  
"...Sorry Yuzu... könntest du bitte Desinfektionsmittel holen? Grimmjow hier ist.. ähm.. ein Patient um den ich mich kümmern will."  
"Willst du etwa so werden wie Dad? Ein Arzt? Dann musst du mehr in der Schule machen! Deine Noten sind Miserabel."  
"Ja mach ich Yuzu" er lächelte seine Schwester an.  
"Und tut mir Leid dass er dir so angst gemacht hat, das macht er nicht nochmal" bei diesen Worten besah er Grimmjow mit einem bösen Blick und dann redete er wieder zu Yuzu.  
"Kannst du aber bitte schnell das Desinfektionsmittel und Heftpflaster holen?" sie nickte und verließ den Raum.  
"Hast du starke Schmerzen, Grimmjow?"  
"Seh ich etwa so aus, als ob ich schmerzen hätte!?" giftete er Ichigo an, aber besah sich wieder ein, dass er nicht so reden sollte. Ichigo schwieg. Dann kam Yuzu herein und gab ihrem Bruder das, was er brauchte.  
"Ichi, unten sind Scherben in der Küche, warst du das?"  
"Scherben?" fragte dieser verwirrt.  
"Als ich dich unten gefunden habe, lagst du da rum und hast geratzt und neben dran lagen Scherben. Hast wohl was fallen lassen." der Junge schien sich daran zu erinnern und war über Grimmjows normalen ruhigen Ton etwas überrascht. Als er die Wunde erneut desinfizierte, zuckte der Patient kurz zusammen aber machte keinen Ton. Dann verband Ichigo ihn erneut.  
"Ich... ich bin kurz unten und hol was zu Essen." sprach Yuzu und ging nach unten. Damit lies sie die beiden Jung alleine.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Was sollte er jetzt machen oder sagen? Sein Feind war einigermaßen gezähmt, aber er hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Bauchgegend.  
"Oi, Shinigami" Grimmjow wedelte mit seiner rechten Hand vor Ichigos Gesicht herum. Dieser war in Gedanken versunken und schreckte auf.  
"Sorry... Ähm, Grimmjow ich habs jetzt schon tausendmal gesagt! Ich bin KEIN Shinigami mehr."  
"Und wieso kannst du mich dann sehen wenn du ein Mensch bist genauso wie deine Schwester?"  
"Was weiß ich" Ichigo zuckte die Schultern. Er wusste es ja selbst nicht.  
"Soo... jetzt nochmal von vorne... Aizen-sama und die anderen sind verreckt?" Der Junge schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Hatte der Espada keine Ohre oder was? Wie oft denn noch? Aber ihm sagen, dass er nervte, wollte er nicht. Sonst würde er ihn wahrscheinlich wieder anschreien oder anfallen oder so.  
"Die anderen sind tot, denk ich mal, und Aizen ist in der Soul Society."  
"Wieso bin ich dann ausgerechnet bei DIR!?" grummelte Grimmjow herum. Ichigo stand auf und ging zum Fenster, an das er sich anlehnte.  
"Hmm.. Ich hab dich besiegt" er zuckte zusammen aus Reflex, da er dachte, dass Grimmjow ihn vor Wut anstauchen würde, aber dies geschah nicht. Und so fuhr er weiter fort.  
"Und ich mich dafür eingesetzt habe, dass du überleben darfst. Das einzige Problem ist nur, dass Die Soul Society davon nichts weiß. Nur Urahara-san, und Orihime wissen davon.."  
"verstehe..." wow.. das war eine Reaktion, mit der Ichigo nicht gerechnet hatte.  
"Wenn die also Wind bekommen, dass ich noch lebe, dann..." Wow er verstand wirklich schnell. War anscheinend doch nicht so dumm wie der Orangehaarige gedacht hatte.  
"Richtig, deswegen wird Urahara-san dich auch töten, wenn du dich nicht... einordnest, sagen wirs so. Weil wenn er dich machen lässt, wird die Soul Society nicht nur dich töten wollen oder hinrichten... Sondern auch die andern, Orihime, Urahara-san und mich."  
"Das kann mir ja eigentlich egal sein..." murmeltet Grimmjow vor sich hin. Dieser Satz schmerzte in Ichigos Brust.  
"Ja.. kanns dir wahrscheinlich.,..." bestätigte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Dann kam Yuzu herein und stellte ein tablett mit Onigiri auf den Tisch ab.  
"Hier, hab ich gerade eben schenll gemacht. Ich hoffe du kommst schnell wieder zu Kräften.. Ähm..äääh.." Sie dachte nach wie der Patient hieß.  
"Grimmjow..." murmelte dieser vor sich hin.  
"Grimmjow-san. Hier bitte." Sie gab ihm und ihren Bruder auch einen Teller. Dieser bedankte sich.  
"Bedank dich doch Grimmjow."  
"Was erwartest du von mir, huh!? Ne hundertachtzig Grad Wende, nur weil ich mich jetzt im Zaum halten soll oder was!?" fauchte er. Yuzu lies das jetzt eher kalt, kannte sie schon die Wutausbrüche von ihm. Ichigo aber schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das hat keiner verlangt. Einfach nur mal danke sagen, wenn sich jemand um dich kümmert oder sich auch die Mühe macht, dass es dir besser geht."  
"Ach, ist schon okay Ichi. Es gibt solche Menschen und solche. Damit wirst du auch konfrontiert werden, wenn du Arzt wirst." lächelnd verließ sie das Zimmer.  
"Wieso habt ihr so einen Drang immer zu lächeln!? Das ist so nervig."  
"Wenns dich stört, dann lass gut sein und behalts für dich, wir sind halt so. freundlich...  
~" und Ichigo lächelte. Dem Espada drehte es beinahe den Magen um. So viel Freundlichkeit auf einem Platz... Da wird doch jedem normalen Arrancar schlecht.  
"Kannst dir ruhig eins nehmen, die sind nicht vergiftet." meinte Ichigo. Grimmjow nahm grummelnd eins vom Teller und steckte es in den Mund. /Geht doch/ dachte Ichigo zufrieden.  
"Moment ich geb dir was zum Anziehn." meinte er. Grimmjow konnte ja schlecht so auf die Straße gehen. Jeder Depp würde das Loch sehen.  
"Was meinst du? Wo sind eigentlich meine Sachen?" fragte Grimmjow verwirrt und bekam ein T-Shirt ins Gesicht geschmissen.  
"Fang" meinte Ichigo.  
"kam eeetwas zu spät du Depp..." dieser nahm das Shirt aus seinem gesicht und betrachtete es.  
"Zieh das an" eine Hose folgte dem Shirt in das Gesicht des Espadas. Nur noch ein Problem gab es. Die Hollowmaske auf seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte. Die war auch nicht zu übersehen. Ichigo ging aus dem Zimmer.  
"Zieh das an, wenn ich reinkomme, haste sie an, okay?" Der Junge ging die Treppe herunter zu seiner Schwester in der Küche. Schnappte sich ein Onigiri dass auf dem Tisch stand und schob es sich zwischen seine Beisserchen.  
"Weißt du, wann Karin und Dad kommen?" fragte er sie mit vollem Mund.  
"nein, aber ich denke Karin hat heute Fußball mit ihren Freunden."  
"Hast du das Bento oben hingestellt?" fragte er weiter.  
"Nein, ich hab dir die Onigiris gebracht und du sollst nicht die hier essen! Die hab ich für Karin und Paps gemacht!" schimpfte sie ihn. Da ihre Mutter verstorben war, kümmerte sie sich um Haushalt und um die Küche.  
"Jaja, sorry. Hat Dad heute Nachtschicht?"  
"Ähm, nein? Sonst würde er noch im bett liegen und schlafen."  
"Das kann man doch nicht schlafen nennen, das ist Bäume fällen!" Ein Kochlöffel tappste auf seinem Kopf auf.  
"Sei nicht so gemein. Wenn du alt wirst, wirst du das vielleicht auch machen!" Ichigo murmelte ein "jaja" und verzog sich wieder nach oben in der Hoffnung, der Espada sei angezogen. Er öffnete die Tür und setzte einen Fuß rein. Mehr auch nicht denn schon lief er rot an. Grimmjow hatte sich das Shrit angezogen war aber gerade unten ohne und wollte sich die Hose anziehen. Sofort rannte Ichigo zu einem Schrank und fischte eine Boxershorts raus, die er ihm ins Gesicht warf.  
"Zieh das an!" und schon war er wieder draußen. /Meine fresse, was war das denn?/ Er fasste sich an die Brust. /Oh Gott, wieso.. wieso hab ich ihn so gesehen, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hat... Naja wie Aizen ihn geschaffen hat wohl eher.../ Hatte er sich jetzt fertig angezogen? Konnte er rein? Da Grimmjow keinen Ton von sich gab, und nun mehrere Minuten verstrichen waren, öffnete er einfach die Tür. Und siehe da, er war angezogen. Und das beste war, er sah verdammt gut darin aus.  
"hast... hast du die.. ähm.. Verbände dran gelassen?" fragte er stotternd ihn.  
"Hm? Oh, ja das hab ich. Tragt ihr immer sowas?" Ichigo nickte.  
"Irgendwie.. so eng..." Ichigo wendete den blick ab. Gott war das eine Aussicht!  
"Ist.. ist halt so..." meinte er.  
"Wie machen wir das mit deiner Hollowmaske? Die kannst du nicht einfach so in der Öffentlichkeit so zeig-"  
"Shinigami, ich-"  
"Ich heiße Ichigo und bin kein Shiniga-"  
"Unterbrech mich ni-"  
"Was? Unterbrich du mich n-"  
"Du nervst Shiniga-"  
"Ich bin KEIN Shinigami!"  
Stille.  
"Okay, Ichigo eben..." Hurra, Sieg für Ichigo!  
"Aber sieh das nicht als Sieg an, klar!?" Oh, doch kein Sieg...  
"Na gut. aber das mit deiner Hollowmaske müssen wir noch hinbekommen."  
"Ich will aber meine Maske nicht verstecken!"  
"Dann lass sie mich dir abmachen!"  
"WAS? SPINNST DU!?" Grimmjow war voller Wut aufgestanden  
"Sag mir dann, was du machen willst? Ich kann keine Shinigamis mehr sehen, genauso wie Hollows, außer dich irgendwie. Aber die können dich sehen. Wenn die dich dann so sehen, werden bei denen alle Alarmglocken läuten!"  
"Das ist mir doch egal! Ich schlachte sie einfach ab, dann können sie nicht mehr reden!"  
"Bist du bescheuert oder was?" Sag mal wie hohl war dieser Typ da vor ihm eigentlich!?  
"Wenn du den Shinigami tötest, dann wird-"  
"Lass mich einfach in ruhe du Nervensäge, oder du bist der nächste!"  
"Warte, Grimmjow, denk an Urahara-san! er meints" Die Tür wurde zugeknallt.  
"wirklich ernst... wollte er den Satz beenden, doch Grimmjow war schon aus dem Zimmer. Ichigo rannte die Treppe hinunter und folgte Grimmjow auf die Straße. Doch er war nirgends zu sehen.  
"Verdammt!" fluchte der Orangehaarige vor sich hin.  
"Das gibt wieder Ärger..." murmelte Ichigo und rannte die Straße, in der er den Blauhaarigen vermutete, entlang.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo rannte die Straße hinab und blieb an einer Kreuzung stehen. Wo war der verdammte Schwerenöter? Er dachte Grimmjow würde nicht mehr so viele Probleme machen, da er ruhiger geworden war, aber das schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Leider. Ichigo würde jetzt auf seine Shinigamikräfte vertrauen, aber die waren ja nicht mehr griffbereit, so wie zuvor. Weit konnte aber der Idiot doch nicht gekommen sein, also bog er die Kreuzung rechts ab. Und rannte... und rannte.. und rannte und rannte und rannte... Die Kreuzung Links und dann wieder rennen. Oh wie er das liebte. Völlig außer Puste blieb er vor der Schule stehen. Wieso war er hier her gerannt? Er rannte wieder zurück zu seinem Haus. Er kam sich schon wie ein Depp vor, der nur durch die Straßen rannte und keine Hobbys hatte. Daheim angekommen riss er die Tür auf und schrie durchs Haus.  
"Yuzu!? Ist Grimmjow da? Der Patient da, von vorhin, mit den blauen Haaren?" es war still. Yuzu war doch daheim. Oder täuschte er sich doch?  
"Yuzu?" fragte er in die Stille.  
"Ja hier und nein, er ist nicht hier, aber ich denke er müsste noch hier in der Nähe sein. Er ist vorhin reingekommen aber dann wieder gegangen."  
"Wieso war er hier?" wunderte sich der Orangehaarige. Hatte er was vergessen?  
"Hm..." sie zuckte mit den Schultern und trocknete einen Teller ab.  
"Er hatte sein Katana oder so in der Hand, und er hat geflucht. Sag mal wo hast du den denn eigentlich gefunden?" sie legte den Teller auf den Tisch ab und holte sich jetzt eine Schüssel die sie abtrocknete.  
"Ich.. hab ihn halt.. da... irgendwo.. da halt... gefunden..." stammelte Ichigo.  
"U-und das Geschwätz von oben, das... beachte es einfach nicht."  
"Wieso hat er gesagt er wolle dich umbringen?" fragte sie unbekümmert. Da ging Ichigo ein Licht auf. Er belügte seine Familie sonst eigentlich nicht wirklich. Aber er konnte sich sonst nicht rausreden.  
"Also weißt du, Grimmjow ist.. er ist neu in meiner Klasse und wir haben gerade einen Text auswendig gelernt für... für unsere Deutsch Arbeit und so... Das war rein geschauspielert. Tut mir Leid wenn wir dich.. ähm erschreckt haben... Es sollte so echt wie möglich klingen. Natürlich will er mich nicht umbringen." Innerlich klatschte er die Hand ans Gesicht. Man was für ne erbärmliche Lüge... Yuzu schaute ihn an, trocknete weiter und gab ein "Achso, na dann" von sich.  
"Wie war eigentlich euer Ausflug?" fragte Ichigo so nebenbei. Yuzus Mine hellte sich auf, war sie doch traurig gewesen, dass Ichigo nicht früher hätte fragen können. Das wusste er, und hatte ihr zu liebe gefragt. Mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, konnte Grimmjow irgendwo weiter weg sein und irgendjemanden in die Arme laufen, dem er NICHT in die Arme laufen sollte. Zum Beispiel einem Shinigami. Das wäre der schlimmste Fall.  
"Es war wunderbar! Wirklich! Wir sind durch einen kleinen Wald gelaufen, und dann sind wir einen Berg hoch, und Vater war wie immer voller Tatendrang. Und -" Ichigo hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Er machte sich größere Gedanken darum, wo Grimmjow stecken würde. Wo würde er sich aufhalten, weäre er ein Arrancar?. In Las Noches... Aber nach Las Noches konnte Grimmjow nicht, da die Soul Society den Zugang unmöglich gemacht hatte. Er fing an an seinem Fingernagel zu kauen. /Mensch wo steckt er nur? Und wieso mach ich mir nur so viele Gedanken um ihn?/  
"Und da waren soo schöne Blumen, aber ich durfte sie nicht pflücken, Vater meinte dass sie -"  
"Tut mir leid Yuzu, ich muss Grimmjow suchen... Er ist verletzt und ich find ich nicht. Bis später vielleicht." und damit hechtete er auch schon wieder aus dem Haus. Yuzu blieb verdattert mit dem Geschirrtuch stehen und blickte auf die Stelle, an der Ichigo noch vor ein paar Sekunden gestanden hatte.  
"Grimmjow? ...Grimmjow!" Ichigo rief durch die Straßen. Wo befand er sich nur? Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt und kam dann dort zu stehen, wo er Grimmjow das erste mal getroffen hatte. Damals war Rukia noch dabei gewesen. Aber die Erinnerungen verblassten langsam. Er lief weiter und setzte sich schließlich auf eine Bank hin, die zwischen zwei Bäumen am Straßenrand wuchsen. Der Junge atmete noch etwa schneller vom rennen und sah sich um. Nur kurz Ausruhen. Nur ganz kurz durchschnaufen. Plötzlich fiel ihm jemand auf. Ein junger Mann mit blauen Haaren. Grimmjow! Ichigo sprang auf und rannte zwischen hupenden Autos hindurch auf die andere Straßenseite. Er schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, aber er wirkte verwirrt.  
"Grimmjow." dieser drehte sich bei seinem Namen um und sah dem Jungen ins Gesicht.  
"Endlich hab ich dich... eingeholt... dich gefunden... Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht..." schnaufte Ichigo und lächelte ihn an. Gott sei dank, er war relativ unverletzt, wenn man jetzt von der Wunde ausging, die Ichigo ihm verpasst hat.  
"Wieso können mich die Menschen hier alle auf einmal sehen..." murmelte Grimmjow vor sich hin. Aber Ichigo hatte es gehört und kratzte sich dabei am Kopf.  
"Was weiß ich, können ja Urahara-san fragen. Der weiß doch immer alles." Grimmjow warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass er einem Espada helfen wird, so wie du. Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?"  
"Reiner Zufall, aber ist schon okay, er weiß von dir Bescheid. Komm,ich bring dich zu ihm." und schon zog er Grimmjow am Hemd mit sich in Richtung Shop Urahara.


	7. Chapter 7

Überraschenderweise lies sich Grimmjow mitziehen. Was sollte er auch groß tun.  
"Au nicht so fest Shinigami!" maulte er schon los.  
"Sei nicht so empfindlich. Und noch einmal zu deiner Info, ich bin KEIN, und ich betone das 'kein' sehr deutlich, KEIN Shinigami mehr!" gab dieser zurück. Ein grummeln war zu vernehmen, dann war es wieder still. Nach einigen Minuten Fußmarsch hielten sie vor einem alten Häuschen mit der Aufschrift 'Shop Urahara'.  
"Bleib du hier außen stehen, ich frag mal ob er da ist." meinte Ichigo und lies somit den Arrancar alleine im Hof des Shops stehen.  
"Hallo? Hey, Urahara? Ist jemand da?"  
"Ichigo" ein junges Mädchen kam hinter einer Schiebetür hervor.  
"Hey Ururu, ist der alte Mann da?" Sie nickte und verschwand mit einem "Moment" wieder hinter der Tür.  
"Hallöchen~" Kisuke Urahara kam wie immer mit seinem grün weiß gestreiften Hut und einem Fächer in der Hand aus der Tür auf Ichigo zu.  
"Ichigo... Wie kann ich dir helfen?"  
"Naja, nicht direkt mir, aber... es gibt ein Problem..." Der Gesichtsausdruck von dem Shopbesitzer wurde ernst. Ichigo ging aus dem Shop raus und Kisuke folgte ihm.  
"Was gibts denn für Probleme, wenn ich genauer fragen darf." der Mann fächelte sich Luft zu. Er betrachtete wie Ichigo Grimmjows Rücken. Dieser stand im Hof da und schaute in den Himmel.  
"Naja... er ist doch ein Arrancar, und ich bin jetzt... ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Wieso kann ich ihn dann noch sehen?" Der Mann hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Dann schlug er den Fächer zusammen.  
"taj, gute frage. Das hab ich total vergessen. ... Du kannst ihn also sehen? Hmm... interessant interessant.." murmelte er in seinen drei-Tage-Bart.  
"Soll das heißen, du hast selbst kein Plan!?" Ichigo schaut ihn unsicher an.  
"Stimmt genau." lächelte Kisuke ihn an.  
/man.. Der Typ ist echt unmöglich.../ Grimmjow bemerkte, dass er beobachtete wurde und drehte sich um.  
"Was gibts zum glotzen!?"  
"Sag mal,... ähm..." er wandte sich zu Ichigo. "Wie heißt er nochmal?"  
"Grimmjow"  
"genaauuu... Grimmjow, sag mal fällt dir irgendetwas auf, was anders ist?" Dieser brauchte nciht lange zu überlegen.  
"Wieso können mich Menschen auf einmal sehen!?"  
"Genau da will ich ja auch drauf kommen, aber noch irgendwas anderes? Schmerzen? Irgendwelche Abnormalitäten bei dir?"  
"Wüsst nicht was dich das angeht..." Grimmjow schaute gelangweilt weg.  
"Grimmjow! Er will helfen, also sag ihm was anders ist."  
"Ja nichts ist anders, alles wie sonst, nur dass mich diese Kinder alle sehen können..." grummelte er wie immer vor sich hin.  
"Hmm.. komisch komisch..." Urahara fing wieder an sich mit dem Fächer kühle Luft zu zu fächeln während er überlegte.  
"Okay, machen wirs so," er schloss den Fächer und zeigte damit auf Grimmjow. "wenn irgendetwas anders wird bei ihm, oder bei euch, kommt sofort vorbei, ich schaus mir an. Wenn zum Beispiel sich irgendetwas mit seinem Körper verändert oder sein Zanpakuto verschwindet oder so, vorbei kommen. Okay?"  
Ichigo nickte. Das war schon logisch. Immerhin ist bis jetzt nichts wirklich passiert, außer dass er ihn sehen konnte. Als sie sich verabschiedet haben und ichigo gerade weglaufen wollte, packte Kisuke ihm am Arm.  
"Was gibts denn noch?" wollte er wissen.  
"Es gibt also keine anderen Probleme. Ihr kommt miteinander zurecht?"  
"Naja... relativ, sagen wirs so... Es geht..." Ichigo erinnerte sich an den Ablauf des Tages. Nicht sehr prickelnd...  
"Grimmjow ist im Moment sehr schwach, sein Reiatsu ist kaum noch spürbar. Pass bloß auf, dass er dich nicht in Scheiben schneidet, wenn du schläfst. Vertrau ihm nicht zu sehr, denn du wirst es dann am ende nur Bereuen..." mit diesen Worten ging er zurück in seinen Shop und lies Ichigo da stehen.  
"Oi, Shinigami!" Grimmjow lies ihn wieder zu sich kommen. Er sollte ihm also nicht ganz vertrauen. Plante Grimmjow etwa irgend etwas?  
"jaja, ich komm ja schon." Zusammen liefen sie zu Ichigo nach Hause.  
"Du kannst ruhig wieder kommen... Du brauchst nicht irgendwo anders hinzugehen. Du bist bei mir ... willkommen." Ichigo wusste nicht wie er sonst diese Stille zwischen den beiden brechen konnte. Doch seitens Grimmjow am nichts, nicht einmal ein Knurren oder Brummen zur Bestätigung.  
"Hast du gehört?"  
"Ja hab ich." /Mein Gott ist der gesprächig.../  
"Du kannst wenn du willst bei mir im.. Wandschrank schlafen. Eine Couch hab ich nicht, sorry."  
"Passt."  
"Aber du musst vor meinem Vater aufpassen, weißt du er ist ein-"  
"ein Shinigami, ja ich weiß. Das hast du mir heute schon einmal erzählt." Innerlich war Ichigo schon sauer auf ihn, aber er schluckte seine Wut runter. Noch netter konnte Grimmjow wohl nicht mehr sein oder was? Daheim angekommen begrüßte Yuzu sie, gab den beiden noch Snacks mit nach oben und meinte:" schön weiter proben, dann kriegt ihr beiden auch eine gute Note." Grimmjow schaute sie erst einmal dämlich an, aber ging dann einfach die Treppe hinter Ichigo nach oben in dessen Zimmer. Ichigo breitete im Wandschrank ein Futon aus und ein Kissen, damit Grimmjow nicht so hart schlafen würde.  
"Ist schon Nachmittag. Mein Vater müsste bald kommen. Yuzu hat gemeint, er hätte nach dem Ausflug noch schnell weg gemusst und würde erst gegen Abend wiederkommen. Ich bring dir was zu essen mit nach oben wenn wir zu Abend gegessen haben." Als keine Antwort kam drehte er sich zu seinem eigentlichen Gesprächspartner um der ihn die ganze zeit angestarrt hatte.  
"Ähm.. i-ist was?" fragte Ichigo jetzt nervös.  
"Nein..." Grimmjow ging an Ichigo vorbei in den Wandschrank, setzte sich auf den Futon und zog die Tür hinter sich zurück. Einen Spalt lies er noch kurz offen.  
"...Danke..." mit diesen Worten schloss sich der Spalt und Ichigo schaute verwundert zu der Tür. Hatte gerade eben Grimmjow sich bei ihm bedankt? War der Typ krank?  
"Ichiiiiiiiiii~ Kaaariiin~" rief Yuzu von unten.  
"Vater ist gerade gekommen, es gibt Essen!" War Karin schon daheim, als er Grimmjow gesucht hatte? Oder ist sie auch gerade eben erst gekommen? Zusammen mit ihrem Vater.  
"...Grimmjow?.. ich ähm... ich bin dann mal unten.. Es gibt Essen..."  
"Ich habs gehört." seine Stimme klang nicht sehr begeistert, aber daran konnte Ichigo jetzt auch nichts ändern. Er ging hinunter zu seiner Familie zu Tisch.

Bei Ichigo:

Abend Dad, abend Karin." er wollte sich gerade auf den Stuhl setzen als ihm ein tritt im Gesicht traf.  
"Junger Mann, du bist spät!"  
"Aua! Noch sanfter kann man seinen Sohn ja nicht begrüßen." maulte Ichigo gleich rum. Dass sein Vater ihn immer so begrüßen musste wenn er zu spät kam oder was falsch machte, oder auch einfach so, das stresste und nervte ihn. Als die happy-Family dann am Tisch saß und Yuzu das essen verteilte, fing sie an nebenbei zu erzählen.  
"Vater, ich hab tolle Neuigkeiten."  
"Ja? was gibts denn Yuzu-Mäuslein?" er nahm dankend seine Schüssel Reis entgegen.  
"Ichi will Arzt werden ^-^" Ichigo der gerade beim trinken war, beförderte die Flüssigkeit in einem Sprühregen wieder zu tage.  
"Was? Mein Sohn will in meine Fußstapfen treten?" Isshin, der Vater, bekam Tränen in die Augen und hüpfte zu einem Bild, dass so groß wie die Wand war und die Mutter Ichigos zeigte. Er knutschte das Bild ab und tanzte davor hin und her.  
"Schau mein Liebling, schau~ unser Sohn will so werden wie ich"  
"Nur über meine Leiche will ich so werden wie du..." murmelte Ichigo vor sich hin. Aber Isshin hörte dies nicht und freute sich Kühe, dass sein Sohn Arzt werden wollte.  
"Du willst also Arzt werden? So, dann musst du aber viel lernen, mein Sohn!"  
"Nerv nicht, ich will nur essen im Moment. Mehr nicht." Er nahm einen Bissen vom Reis.  
"Vater, mach dir nicht all zu viele Hoffnungen" meldete sich nun auch Karin zu Worte. Während die drei sich gerade um Ichigos Zukunft stritten, ob er es schaffe oder nicht, dachte Ichigo nach. Wo würde das alles mit Grimmjow eigentlich enden? Er hatte sich in Wirklichkeit noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Würde er sich im Zaum halten und sich fügen, würde die Soul Society nicht auf ihn aufmerksam werden. Wenn man diese Sorge weglassen würde, hatte Ichigo nur noch ein Problem. Was war das dauernd für ein Gefühl wenn er den Blauhaarigen anschaute. Seine Brust tat ihm weh und ihm wurde warm. Naja, vielleicht war dass ja die Wut auf ihn, da er immer nur Stuss machte. Und das alles nur an einem Tag! Was sollte er nur von ihm halten...

Bei Grimmjow:

Als Ichigo den Raum verlies, bewegte er sich kein bisschen. Als er dann von unten ein "Aua!" hörte, horchte er auf. Er schob die Tür beiseite und lugte heraus. Niemand war mehr im Zimmer. Er ging zu der Tür, die zum Flur führte. Leise wie eine Katze schlich er auf den Flur hinaus und blickte um die Ecke die Treppe hinunter. Das war also Ichigos Vater.  
"Ichi will Arzt werden." Auf einmal kam eine quietschige Stimme ins Spiel, die sich als entzückt herausstellen sollte von Ichigos Vater..  
"Was?" Grimmjow zuckte dabei zusammen. Daher also dieses laute Organ. Das hatten sie allesamt von ihrem Vater. Grimmjow verzog das Gesicht zur Grimasse.  
"Nerviges Menschenpack..." er ging wieder zurück ins Zimmer von Ichigo und sein Magen grummelte. Die Snacks standen immer noch auf dem Tisch genauso wie ein Bento, dass dieses nervige Mädchen vorbei gebracht hatte. Er öffnete es und verzog das Gesicht nur noch mehr. Was war mit dem Geschmacksnerven von dem Mädchen nur schief gegangen? Er fragte sich, ob das überhaupt erlaubt war, jemanden so etwas zu schenken und es gut zu meinen. Damit würde man jeden umbringen können. Er packte das Bento wieder ein. Sollte es doch Ichigo essen. Er aß es garantiert nicht. Statt des Bentos, nahm er sich eins der Snacks. Die sahen immerhin genießbar aus. Jap, und das waren sie auch. Der Blauhaarige setzte sich auf sein Futon im Wandschrank und dachte nach. Wieso war dieser Shinigami nur so nett zu ihm? Sie waren Feinde und er liebte es ihn fertig zu machen. Er hatte ihm doch so vieles angetan, grün und blau geschlagen und dann der Kampf. Er hatte es gehasst, dauernd diese Göre mit ihrem Kurosaki-kuuuun~ und dann flennt die auhc noch los.. Und das beste war noch, als Ichigo daraufhin Grimmjow , ihn so fertig gemacht hatte, weil er das Gör zum flenne gebracht hatte. Und das alles nur weil er mit ihm ganz normal Spaß gehabt hatte. Ihm ging es total auf den Geist. Bestimmt nahm Kurosaki seine Kraft aus den Tränen und Rotz, dass die Tusse geflennt hatte. Bestimmt empfanden die beiden was für einander. Also das Gör hundert-pro. Bei dem Shinigami war sich Grimmjow nicht sicher, aber würde das Mädchen eh irgendwann umbringen. Er konnte sie nicht leiden, auch wenn sie ihm seinen Arm negiert hatte. Das war noch lange kein Grund um sie zu mögen. Ihr Geplärre reichte schon um hundert minus Punkte bei ihm zu machen. Grimmjow wurde bewusst, dass Ichigo nicht aus Spaß kämpfte, sondern um seine Freunde zu verteidigen und zu beschützen. Hatte es ihm etwa nie Spaß gemacht, gegen Grimmjow zu kämpfen, so wie ihm? Wenn nicht, dann verstand er erst recht nicht, wieso er ihm dann noch half. Er hätte es nicht verdient bei ihm aufgenommen zu werden. Aber was ihm am meisten plagte, war nicht, dass andere ihn jetzt sehen konnten, sondern warum nur er überleben durfte, so wie er es nannte. Immerhin waren die anderen Shinigamis ordentlich am schaffen gewesen. Keiner hatte überlebt. Nicht einmal Ulquiorra, der die Nummer 4 trug. Und er, er war nur Nummer 6. Der sechst stärkste der Espadas. War es eine Schande überlebt zu haben? Oder doch eher Glück? Er wusste es nicht. irgendwie war er dem Shinigami trotzdem dankbar. Grimmjow lächelte und stieg unter die Decke. Schon nach einigen Minuten schlief er tief und fest ein.


	8. Chapter 8

Es war schon etwas spät, als Ichigo sich entschloss nach oben zu gehen. Mit einer Reisschüssel in der Hand öffnete er ungeschickt die Tür.  
"Grimmjow?" flüsterte er. Doch keine Antwort. War er etwa schon in den Federn? Unschlüssig was er jetzt machen sollte, stellte er die Reisschüssel auf den Schreibtisch ab. Da stand immer noch das Bento von Orihime, aber das wusste er ja nicht. Der Orangehaarige lies als erstes die Rollos leise runter. Dann öffnete er den Schrank.  
"Schläfst du schon?" als er keine Antwort von der Person bekam, schob er die Tür zu.  
"..." Ichigo wollte etwas machen. Aber er wusste nicht was. Also schob er die Tür wieder auf und schaute Grimmjow an. Dieser lag mit dem Rücken zu Ichigo. Unbewusst streckte der Junge seine Hand nach dem Blauhaarigen aus und wollte ihn berühren, aber er schreckte davor zurück.  
"Grimmjow..." der Name floss sachte über seine Lippen. Dann riss er sich etwas zusammen und schob die Tür zu. Nur um sie wieder aufzumachen und die Haare des Espadas anzufassen. Sie waren weich und samtig wie - Ichigo dachte er sein Herz würde aussetzen, als Grimmjow sich zu ihm drehte. Vor Schreck ging er ein zwei Schritte zurück, fiel aber über die Verbandskiste die am Boden stand und fiel hintenüber. Aber er stellte fest, das Grimmjow schlief. Er hatte sich nur auf die andere Seite im Schlaf gedreht. Ichigos Herz raste unaufhörlich. Warum nur? Es sollte aufhören, es war unerträglich. Er schloss die Schiebetür. Aber trotzdem schlug sein Herz so laut, dass er dachte dass es der andere mitbekam. Was tat er da eigentlich? Er kam sich vor wie ein Kind. Sauer über sich selber und etwas verwirrt stand er auf und trat die Kiste unter sein Bett.  
"Blödes Teil!" fluchte er im Stillen vor sich hin. Schmerzend rieb er sich seinen Hintern. /Okay, dann lass ich ihn mal schlafen.../ dachte er sich und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Ichigo wollte wissen was in dem Bento drin war und öffnete es.  
" O.ô das ist aber nicht... zum Essen gedacht... oder?" Er konnte es geraaade so erahnen, dass es von Orihime war. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Sollte das ein Geschenk sein, dass Freude bereiten sollte? Oder doch eher ein Geschenk um jemanden los zu werden? Ichigo glaubte zwar ans erstere, aber trotzdem wollte er es nicht essen. Sein leben war ihm zu wertvoll dafür.  
"Tut mir leid, Orihime.." damit beförderte er das ganze Bento in den Mülleimer. "aber dass ist glaub ich ungenießbar... so wie alles andere auch was du immer kochst.. oder versuchst zu kochen..." seufzend schob er die Reisschüssel die er für den Blauhaarigen mit nach oben genommen hatte hin und her. Dann wurde die Zimmertür geöffnet.  
"Mein Sohnemann?" ein Kopf wurde durch den Türspalt geschoben.  
"Dad..." Ichigo hatte gerade keine Lust auf ein Gespräch mit seinem Alten.  
"Du willst also Arzt werden.. ich wusste doch dass du noch gescheit wirst und dir ein Ziel vor Augen hältst." sein Vater redete gerade in einem angenehmen Tonfall, den Ichigo nur selten zu Gehör bekam.  
"Dad.. ich glaub du verstehst da was falsch, ich hab-"  
"Nein! Ichigo ist in Ordnung. Ich werde dir die Schule bezahlen, glaub mir... ich bin ja so stolz auf dich." mit einem warmen Lächeln fuhr Isshin seinem Sohn durch die Haare. Ichigo aber schaute nach unten weg. Wie sollte er es seinem Vater nur beibringen ohne ihn zu verletzen? Er wollte ja kein Arzt werden. Das ganze Chaos verdanke er sich selbst und seinen Ausreden.  
"Dad... Was würdest du sagen.. wenn.. ich ähm... NICHT Arzt werden wollte...?" fragte er so unschuldig und vorsichtig wie er nur konnte.  
"Das spielt keine Rolle. Du hast dich dafür entschieden und damit steht deine Zukunft fest." dann stand Isshin auf.  
"Hörst du Masaki? Unser Sohn wird Arzt! Genau wie ich!" ihm liefen Freudentränen in Strömen über die Wangen und er versank in seiner Traumwelt. Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf. Na super. jetzt konnte er seinen Vater sagen was er wolle, er würde ihm nicht glauben.  
"Sag mal Ichigo," seine ganze Gestalt normalisierte sich, soweit man das nennen kann... "Wieso hast du eigentlich noch eine Schüssel Reis mit nach oben genommen."  
"Weil ich Hunger hab!" kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Der Vater betrachtete seinen Sohn genau.  
"Siehst mir aber nicht danach aus, als ob du Hunger hast..."  
"Das liegt daran weil... weil ähm..." eine Ausrede musste her. Sofort! Aber im Moment fiel ihm nichts ein. Das war schlecht.  
"Weil?" hakte sein Vater weiter nach. Man war der hartnäckig!  
" Naja.. weißt du... es ist so..."  
"ICH VERSTEHE! Ichigo hat sich verliebt! LIEBESKUMMER! Masaki, oh Masaki! Jetzt bekommen wir eine Schwiegertochter!" und wieder fing der Freudentanz an. Und er tanzte aus dem Zimmer und brüllte die Nachricht im ganzen Haus herum, sodass Karin und Yuzu aus ihren Zimmern kamen und ihn mit Kissen bewarfen. Denn es war ja schon abends, und morgen fing Schule wieder an. Da wollten sie schlafen. Ichigo hatte aber keinen Liebeskummer, und eine Freundin auch nicht. Das wäre zu lästig. Mädchen nervten immer nur rum. Er war immer froh, wenn er seine Ruhe vor ihnen hatte. Ichigo dachte nach. Morgen begann auch für ihn wieder die Schule. Was würde dann mit Grimmjow passieren? Schlecht. Er shclief nämlich und Ichigo wollte ihn nicht wecken. Weshalb auch immer. Also würde er früh aufstehen müssen, früher als sonst, und dann mit ihm darüber diskutieren. Ichigo stellte seinen Wecker eine halbe Stunde früher als sonst und zog sich um. Als er sich auf sein Bett warf und mit der Decke zudeckte, lies er noch einmal den Tag an sich vorüber ziehen. Dann schlummerte er auch schon in einen Schlaf...

Piep piep piep piiiep piiiep piiiep PIIIIIIIIIIIEP PIIIIIIEP PIIIIIIIIEP!  
Ichigo schlug den Wecker kaputt. Was sollte der Lärm so früh morgens!?  
Ach ja, jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder. Er wollte mit Grimmjow reden. Mürrisch rollte er sich aus dem Bett und schlurfte zum Schrank. Höflich *hust* klopfte er an die Tür  
"Aufwacheeeeen! Hey Grimmjow..." seine Begeisterung hielt sich in grenzen als er aus dem Schrank Geräusche hörte.  
"Mach mal die Tür auf..." kam ein brummen von drinnen. Und Ichigo tst dies. Grimmjow setzte sich auf und rieb sich seinen Waschbrettbauch.  
"Morgen..." er gähnte herzhaft. Aber Ichigo war sprachlos. Nein, nicht ganz über seinen Waschbrettbauch, den hatte er schon öfters gesehen. Sondern über Grimmjow selbst.  
"Grimmjow...du..." Ihm fehlten die Worte.  
"Ich hab irgendwie Durst..." murmelte Grimmjow vor sich hin.  
"mein Magen tut weh.." und er fuhr sich über den Bauch.  
"Grimmjow.. Das Loch... Deine Maske... "stotterte der Orangehaarige.  
"was ist damit!?" Grimmjow schaute an sich runter. Nun riss auch er die Augen auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.  
"Sie sind weg..." hauchte Ichigo geschockt.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Ichigo schaute unfassbar auf den Bauch von Grimmjow und dann wieder auf dessen Backe. Wirklich weg, keine Spur mehr von der Maske und dem Loch. Grimmjow war entsetzt und sichtlich erzürnt.  
„Was ist passiert!?" fragte er aufgebracht und fuchtelte mit den Händen auf seinem Bauch rum.  
„Da .. da war es doch noch gestern gewesen!"  
„Äääääh..." Ichigo wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. „Lass mal sehen." er packte Grimmjow am Arm und zog ihn zumBett.  
„Wa- WAS MACHST DU DA!?" brüllte das Opfer entsetzt. Doch die Erdbeere schmiss ihn aufs Bett und drehte ihn auf den Bauch. Hatte er sich's gedacht. Auch die Nummer war weg. Was sollte das Bedeuten?  
„Was soll das werden Shinigami!?" Grimmjow setzte sich auf. /Soll dass heißen, er, Grimmjow, ist kein Espada mehr?/  
„Halloo?" der Blauhaarige schaute ihn mit gekräuselten Augenbrauen an. /Aber was ist dann aus Grimmjows Schwert geworden? Wenn er kein Espada mehr ist, dann müsste es doch verschwunden sein. Mal schau'n... Wo liegt's denn.../ Ichigo schaute sich in seinem Zimmer um. Aber er sah es nicht.  
„HEY!" Grimmjow packte den Orangehaarigen am Arm. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu! WAS geht hier eigentlich vor sich? Warum seh' ich aus wie ein Mensch, wieso hab ich dass Gefühl n Elefanten essen können!?" /..Okay strange ö.ö/  
„Iiiijaaa... ähm... Ich weiß nicht, keine Ahnung und ich glaub du hast n Mordshunger." beantwortete Ichigo damit all seine Fragen.  
„Und was soll das jetzt heißen?" Grimmjow war kurz vorm Nervenzusammenbruch. Seine Karriere als Espada stand auf dem Spiel, die wollte er nicht verliere. Und er sah aus wie ein Mensch. Das schlimmste was jetzt passieren könnte, wäre wenn er auf einmal so schwach wie ein Mensch sein würde. So wie Ichigo. Das wäre der absolute Horror für ihn. Schwäche hatte er schon immer gehasst.  
„Weißt du wo dein Schwert hin ist?" fragte Ichigo und suchte im Schiebeschrank danach.  
„Mh... glaube.. da neben dem Schreibtisch oder so..." Grimmjow stand auf und hielt sich den Bauch. Der Hunger war noch da, aber auch ein anderes Gefühl machte sich breit. Grimmjow fand sein Zanpakuto und hob es auf.  
„Ich habs..."  
„ ...War es immer schon so... durchsichtig?" fragte der ehemalige Shinigami ihn.  
„Als ob" grummelte der andere.  
„Gehts dir gut? Du wirkst.. so..."  
„ich hab keine Ahnung.. Mir ist übel ..." Grimmjow verzog das Gesicht. Übel war noch nett formuliert. Ichigo schob ihn ins Badezimmer, auf der Hut niemanden seiner Familie über den Weg zu laufen. Er schloss kurz die Tür ab.  
„Bleib hier drin... ich hol Medizin für dich. Dann gehen wir zu Urahara-san, okay?" Ichigo hatte wieder sein warmes Lächeln aufgesetzt, das Grimmjow so aus dem Konzept brachte.  
„lachst du mich aus?" fragte er grummelnd vor sich hin Ichigo verneinte und ging raus, die Treppe runter zum Erste Hilfekasten. Neben dran standen viele Fläschchen mit Medizin für alles Mögliche.  
„Morgen mein Sohn!" Isshin schlug ihn auf dem Rücken, so stark, dass Ichigo husten musste.  
„Aua, geht's noch sanfter alter Mann?"  
„Bist du krank? Was brauchst du?" fragte Isshin etwas besorgt, aber nicht viel, denn sein Sohn war ja selten krank.  
„oh.. ähm.. Was gegen Übelkeit."  
„Und das an deinem ersten Schultag? Ess' lieber was bevor du aus de Haus gehst. Dann wird's dir besser gehen." riet er ihm.  
„Nein ähm... Wenn mir in der Schule schlecht wird, dass ich es dann nehmen kann." versuchte er seinen Vater rum zu bekommen.  
„Dann geh dort zur Krankenschwester. Ihr habt doch n Krankenzimmer, oder nicht?" fragte Isshin leicht verwirrt. Oh Mann du alter Sack, gib mir einfach die richtige medizin!/ Ichigo musste sioch im Zaum halten.  
„Äh... weißt du, meine eine Freundin geht's nicht so gut, und ich wollte heute sowieso früher aus dem Haus gehen. Ich wollte ihr Medizin mitbringen... ALSO SAG BITTE JETZT WELCHE FLASCHE DIE RICHTIGE IST!" brauste er auf. Grimmjow sah echt übel aus. Ob das wie so ein Nebeneffekt war?  
„OH! Sag bloß es ist die neue Schwiegertochter~" trällerte Isshin wieder in seiner Traumwelt vor sich hin.  
„Ichigo, du wolltest Arzt werden?"  
„Nein.."  
„Dann musst du aber wissen, dass DAS hier gegen Übelkeit hilft!" Er schnappte sich ein Fläschchen aus dem Arzneischrank und hielt es seinem Sohn unter die Nase.  
„Danke!" Ichigo entriss es seinem Vater aus der Hand und rannte die Treppe hoch ins Bad. Grimmjow erschreckte sich, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.  
„Gehts?" fragte Ichigo besorgt. Der Blauhaarige nickte und lehnte sich an die Badewanne an. Ichigo las sich die Anleitung durch.  
„...Wie alt bist du Grimmjow?"  
„HUH?"  
„Also über 18..." murmelte Ichigo unbeirrt und las weiter.  
„15 tropfen vor dem Essen.. Morgens und einmal Abends.." Er stellte die Medizin auf den Boden und ging wieder runter.  
Unten in der Küche saßen schon seine Geschwister. /Na klasse../  
„Morgen... Yuzu, kann ich kurz was zu Essen haben?"  
„Das Bento ist noch nicht fertig. Hast du schon Hunger?" fragte sie nach. Ichigo ging zum Kühlschrank.  
„Ich brauch was zu essen.. Schnell!" Yuzu sah Kain an, diese sie.  
„Geht's dir auch gut, Ichigo?" fragte Karin zweifelnd.  
„Ihm geht es super-gut! Er geht gleich zu seiner Freundin~ Und kümmert sich um sie. Ihr dürft euch schonmal auf ein neues Familienmitgl-" schon war Ichigos Fuß im Gesicht seines Vater.  
„Das reicht alter Mann, … sie ist .. er.. sie.. meine Freundin.. von wegen!" mit roten Kopf ging er die Treppe hoch. Was sein Vater immer redete... Er musste den Kopf schütteln. Was für ein Träumer Isshin doch war. Mit einem Melonpan in der Hand ging er ins Zimmer rein und gab es Grimmjow. Auf einen Teelöffel lies er 15 Tropfen von der Medizin tröpfeln und hielt es dann Grimmjow vor den Mund. Dieser besah Ichigo nur mit einem zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„W-Was?"  
„Mach den Mund auf."  
„Ich kann das auch selber!"  
„Jetzt sei nicht so, komm schon" Ichigo lächelte ihn dabei sanft an. Oh Gott, Grimmjow hatte das Gefühl gleich zu erbrechen wenn er diesen Blick noch länger auf sich spüren würde. Aber er wollte das schnell hinter sich bringen, also öffnete er zögern seinen Mund. Ichigo schob den Löffel rein und gab dann dem Kranken das Melonpan.  
„Aufessen, okay?" er strubbelte Grimmjow durch die Haare und stand auf. /Hallo? Ich bin kein Hund!/ dachte der Blauhaarige genervt.  
„Dir müsste es in10 Minuten besser gehen. Ich bring dir was zum Anziehen. Wir gehen gleich zu dem Sandalenmann." Damit ging er aus dem Raum und lies Grimmjow alleine. Der Orangehaarige durchwühlte seinen Schrank nach Klamotten./Wieso sträubt er sich bloß immer noch wenn ich ihm helfe... Hasst er mich denn wirklich so arg?/ In Ichigos Brust zog sich etwas zusammen und es schmerzte. Er schloss die Augen und atmete laut aus.  
„Wo ist denn das Zanpakuto hin?" fragte er sich selbst verwirrt. Es wurde immer durchsichtiger. Er nahm es aber mit ins Badezimmer.  
„Hier sind Anziehsachen für dich, Schuhe und dein Zanpakuto, aber das pack' ich ein. Sonst denken alle wenn wir auf der Straße sind, dass du jemanden umbringen willst." Er umwickelte Panthera mit einer Decke und legte es auf den Boden.  
„Gehts dir besser?"  
„Mein Gott, frag nicht dauernd nach, das nervt total!" fauchte ihn Grimmjow an. Ichigo s Brust zog sie abermals zusammen.  
„Tut mir Leid... ich warte vor der Tür." er setzte ein Lächeln auf und ging raus. Grimmjow schaute ihm nach. /Das sah ziemlich gequält aus das Lächeln... Warum bloß.../ Grimmjow ging es wirklich besser und er fing sich an umzuziehen. Er mochte es nicht, wie Ichigo immer so zu ihm lächelte. Das war total komisch. Sie waren doch Feinde. Nein! Das waren sie nicht mehr... oder? Der Blauhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Tür.  
„Können wir gehen?" fragte Ichigo leise. Grimmjow nickte nur. Die beiden gingen die Treppe hinunter, in den Flur und aus dem Haus. Als Ichigo in der Tür stand, rief er seiner Familie ein 'Tschüss' zu und schloss sie dann.


	10. Chapter 10

Die beiden liefen schweigend die Straße entlang. Grimmjow hielt sein Zanpakuto in der Decke eingewickelt lässig in der rechten Hand. Grimmjow sah genervt auf die Leute die sie anschauten.  
„Was ham die alle für Probleme..." grummelte er vor sich hin. Ichigo lief derweilen nervös neben ihm her. Er wusste nicht was er sagen wollte. Als sie in die nächste Straße einbogen, raufte sich der Espada die Haare.  
„MAN WIESO KÖNNEN DIE MICH ALLE SEHEN!?" fluchend trat er gegen einen Zaun. Alle schauten ihn komisch an, auch Ichigo.  
„Grimmjow.. beruhig dich.. Nicht hier in der Öffentlichkeit.."  
„Ja vielleicht juckts dich nicht! ABER MICH SCHON!"  
„Mama, der macht mir angst..." ein kleines Mädchen war den Tränen nahe. Ihre Mutter zog sie am Arm schnell an den beiden Jugendlichen vorbei.  
„Ignoriere die beiden... Unverschämt diese Jugend... Tse.." Ichigo griff den Blauhaarigen leicht an der Schulter.  
„Hör zu Grimmjow.. Reg dich bitte nicht auf, wir finden raus was los ist. Aber schrei bitte nicht rum... Und jetzt komm." Er ging weiter. Grimmjow murrte noch etwas, lief ihm aber dann doch hinterher. Nach ein paar Minuten in Straßen einbiegen und grummeln von Grimmjow, kamen sie endlich beim Shop Urahara an. Zusammen gingen sie hinein. Innendrin stand Tessai und schaute die beiden erst einmal einige Zeit an.  
„Guten Morgen Ichigo." begrüßte er ihn. Den anderen nicht.  
„Hey, kannst du bitte Urahara holen?" Tessai nickte und ging in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, der durch eine Schiebewand abgetrennt mit dem Shop war. Schon nach kurzer zeit kam Der Mann mit seinem grün-weiß gestreiften Hut, den Sandalen und dem Fächer in der Hand zu ihnen.  
„Guten Morgen. So schnell sieht man sich also wieder." Ichigo grüßte ihn zurück, Grimmjow starrte nur auf die Waren, die Urahara im Shop ausstellte.  
„Also, was ist passiert über Nacht?" fragte Kisuke die beiden.  
„Die Hollowmaske und das Loch sind weg, sein Zanpakuto wird immer durchsichtiger..."  
„Darf ich mal sehen?" und bevor er eine Antwort bekam, schob er dem Blauhaarigen das T-Shirt nach oben  
„HEY!" dann nahm er das Gesicht von ihm in seine Hand und schaute es sich an.  
„Wo war die Maske nochmal?"  
„An der rechten Backe" antwortete Ichigo.  
„Lass los du alter Sack!" fauchte Grimmjow.  
„Nanana, nicht so böse werden." schimpfte ihn Kisuke sofort.  
„Das Zanpakuto?"  
„Grimmjow gibs ihm bitte." Ichigo war immer noch ein bisschen deprimiert, aber er fing sich allmählich wieder. Grummelnd gab Grimmjow Kisuke sein in eine Decke gewickeltes Zanpakuto.  
„...Was meinst du mit verschwinden? Sieht doch normal aus." verwundert schaute er zu Ichigo. Nun schauten die beiden zum Shop-Besitzer.  
„Das.. Das Zanpakuto ist weg.." hauchte Ichigo.  
„Was redest du da." Kisuke schwang das Schwert in seiner Hand. „Schau doch." er lies das Zanpakuto von Grimmjow einen Stuhl in zwei spalten.  
„Oh Gott! Der Stuhl ist gespalten!" kam es von Ichigo.  
„ich.." Ichigo und Kisuke schauten zu dem Espada hinüber.  
„ich kanns auch nicht mehr sehn..." flüsterte er geschockt. Oha, der immer wütende Grimmjow kann auch anders sein. Ichigo sah ihn an – nein, starrte passt besser.  
„Wie jetzt?" fragend schaute Urahara zu dem Espada.  
„Du kannst dein eigens Zanpakuto nicht sehen? Hier schau!" er hielt es ihm direkt vors Gesicht.  
„Schau's dir genau an! DAS IST DEIN ZANPA-...Oh..." Das Zanpakuto zerbröselte.  
„Was ist los Urahara-san?" fragte Ichigo verwirrt.  
„...Es ist zerbröckelt... Hoppla."  
„WAS HEIßT HIER HOPLA!?" schrie der Blauhaarige rum.  
„Grimmjow, beruhig dich bitte wieder." Ichigo wusste nicht was er machen sollte.  
„Egal egal" lachte Kisuke und lies den Fächer auffahren. Kühle Luft fächelte er in sein Gesicht.  
„ich kann sagen was mit dir los ist, aaaaber ich hab KEINE AHNUNG wieso das passiert ist. Ich kann nur sagen DASS es passiert ist."  
„Toll..." murmelte Ichigo vor sich hin.  
„Und was ist jetzt los!?"  
„Ganz ruhig mein großer." Urahara klopfte Grimmjow auf die Schulter.  
„Du bist kein Espada oder Arrancar mehr, ne? Also bist du ein MENSCH! Oder so ähnlich..." hängte er leise dran.  
„WAS!?" kam es aus den anderen beiden hervor.  
„Jup" lächeln schlug er den Fächer zu.  
„ICH WERD NICHT MEHR! ICH UND EIN MENSCH!?" schrie der ehemalige Espada.  
„Sieht danach aus. Du hast kein Reiatsu, du hast kein Zanpakuto mehr, deine Hollowmaske und das Hollowloch sind beide weg. Kannst du.. überhaupt noch ein Zero abfeuern?" fragte Der Besitzer des Urahara-Shops.  
„..." Grimmjow sah ihn total baff an. Er spürte nichts. Kein Reiatsu mehr. Nichts.  
„Das.. das kann nicht sein." er konnte nicht mal einen mikrigen Zero abfeuern. Was war nur passiert?  
„Tjaaa, Problem gelöst~" trällerte Kisuke vor sich hin.  
„Nein, nicht gelöst. Was jetzt?"fragte Ichigo ihn.  
„Was meinst du? Er wird als Mensch weiterleben... Ist das denn so schlimm?"  
!JA IST ES!" fluchend trat Grimmjow gegen ein Regal.  
„nanana, sieh es doch mal positiv!" versuchte Kisuke ihn aufzumuntern.  
„Zum Beispiel?"  
„Hmm.. keine Ahnung, aber du wirst zu Schule gehen müssen, so wie Ichigo. Kann er denn bei dir wohnen?" Ichigo musste überlegen.  
„ich denke schon, aber die Schulanmeldu-"  
„Soll dass heißen, du unterstützt ihn?" fuhr ihn der Blauhaarige an.  
„ Also die Schulanmeldung kann ich übernehmen. Die Schuluniform krieg ich auch hin. Aber wohnen bei mir nicht, bei dir dürfte das ja kein Problem sein, oder?  
„Nein, ist in Ordnung." Grimmjow konnte es nicht fassen. Die beiden da entschieden gerade über seine Zukunft. Und er konnte nicht mitreden, oder durfte nicht. Er musste sich fügen. Aber das hasste er. Er wollte nicht. Er war kein Mensch so wie Ichigo. Er war ein Espada!  
„Gut gut, also wenn es Probleme gibt, könnt ihr wieder jeder Zeit zu mir kommen. Die Soul Society wird nicht nach euch suchen. Immerhin hat er kein Reiatsu, und ist somit keine Bedrohung mehr. Komm heute Abend wieder, dann hab ich die Schuluniform und die Anmeldung für dich.. äh.."  
Stille. Grimmjow schaute bedrückt und sauer zugleich auf ein Regal. Es sah aus, als ob er es am liebsten auseinander nehmen wolle und dann in kleine Fetzen reißen wolle.  
„Grimmjow Jaeggerjaquez." Antwortete Ichigo für Grimmjow.  
„Okay, dann bis heute Abend." lächelnd und mit dem Fächer wedelnd verabschiedete sich Urahara von den beiden.  
„...Und jetzt?" fragte Ichigo vorsichtig. Aber er bekam keine Antwort. Sie liefen Stumm nebeneinander her. Der Orangehaarige schaute auf eine Uhr, die an einer Haltestelle hing. Verdammt, seine erste Stunde hatte schon begonnen.  
„Grimmjow..? ich muss zu Schule..." Er kratzte sich nervös am Kopf. Was sollte er jetzt machen?  
„Du kannst solange bei mir daheim bleiben... ich bin in 8 Stunden wieder da." Daheim angekommen gingen sie nach oben in sein zimmer. Seine Geschwister waren in der Schule und der Vater war in der Klinik, von daher würde keiner was mitbekommen. Ichigo packte seine Schultasche und ging zur Zimmertür.  
„Ich bin dann in der Schule... Ähm Was zu essen steht da auf dem Schreibtisch wenn du Hunger bekommst..." keine Reaktion seitens Grimmjows. Er saß nur auf Ichigos Bett und schaute nichts sagend auf den Boden. Ichigo seufzte.  
„Oi Grimmjow! Lass dich nicht hängen!" er schlug einen etwas genervten Ton an, doch auch darauf bekam er keine Antwort. /Dann eben nicht../  
„Tschau..." er schloss die Zimmertür hinter sich, ging aus dem Haus und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule.


End file.
